


Manunggal dalam Hati

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ayak Ayakan Pamungkas, F/M, Friendship, Historical References, International Gamelan Festival (September 2017), London Gamelan Festival 2017 (6—10 September 2017), berlayarlah uknes ; v ;
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ada Arthur, ada dirinya, mereka mengobrol dan Arthur tertawa.Dan Nesia sudah senang, lebih dari cukup senang, dengan begini saja.





	Manunggal dalam Hati

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Nesia berpindah ruangan, entah sudah ruangan ke berapa, ia lelah menghitung. Sudah bisa ditebak, ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memasuki seluruh ruangan yang ada di _British Museum_ ini, ia hanya datang dengan keperluan mencari satu orang. Baru saja Nesia berpikir bahwa pencarian ini akan makan waktu selamanya dan barangkali akan lebih mudah kalau menghubungi orang itu dengan ponsel saja … ah, _ketemu_.

Ia memandangi punggung orang itu. Arthur sedang berdiri di sana, sekitar lima meter dari panggung kecil-kecilan dengan beberapa tipe gamelan dipamerkan. Mengambil selangkah lagi berarti melampaui batas toleransi yang diberikan oleh museum, karena tepat beberapa senti di depan kaki Arthur terbentang garis tipis berwarna hitam, tanda batas dilarang melampauinya.

Nesia bergeming, memandanginya sebentar.

Entah apa yang Arthur pikirkan, tapi Arthur pasti sudah menyadari keberadaannya, jadi lebih baik sekarang ia menyeletuk sajalah entah apa. “Sayang bukan rangkaian lengkapnya.” Nesia mengatakan hal itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

Arthur tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk sekadar mengesahkan keberadaannya, kalau begitu berarti ia benar; Arthur sudah tahu ia sejak tadi di sana. Menyebalkan, memang, kemampuan mendeteksi aura personifikasi negara yang tidak Nesia mengerti, tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti waktu itu akan tiba juga bagi Nesia, jadi gadis itu tidak membahasnya. Ia berhenti di sebelah Arthur. Kemudian menyadari bahwa pemuda itu membawa buku _The History of Java_ di tangan.

“Kamu baru membacanya?” sembur Nesia.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Arthur menoleh. Tersinggung. “Serius kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Uh, setelah aku memikirkannya lagi, sepertinya enggak … aku cuma refleks bertanya.”

“Tentu saja enggak. Aku sempat bersamanya saat Raffles menulis buku ini.” Arthur menatap sampul buku itu dan Nesia baru sadar bahwa buku itu sudah sangat lama, barangkali terbitan pertama. Dalam hal itu saja ia sudah kalah karena yang ia baca adalah edisi bahasa Indonesianya. Arthur membuka-bukanya sebentar. “Di sini ia sudah menceritakan sedikit tentang gamelan, jadi aku membacanya ulang.”

Nesia menggumam cukup panjang, berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Awal-awal pertemuan agaknya memang harus dilalui seperti ini, canggung dan serbasalah. Keduanya tidak dekat, dan sepertinya tidak saling berusaha untuk menjadi dekat pula, jadi … jadi … uh, hanya perasaannya saja atau Arthur memang dingin begini?

“Tapi, hebat sekali, Raffles itu,” komentar Nesia, ia memikirkannya sekuat tenaga—kalau mau tahu, “ia orang Inggris pertama yang membawa dua kelompok gamelan ke sini. Salah satunya kelompok ini, yang disimpan di museum ini.”

“Dan bukan rangkaian lengkapnya, katamu.” Arthur menambahkan. “Memangnya, bukan, ya?”

Salah fokus dengan pertanyaan itu, Nesia justru lebih ke sangat terkejut bahwa Arthur masih mengingat kalimat celetukan yang tadi ia gunakan saat memasuki ruangan ini. “Bukan.” Ia berdeham, cepat-cepat menyesuaikan diri, Arthur sudah kembali pada sikap santai yang biasanya kini. “Ini representatif dari tipe-tipe gamelan yang ada, jadi cukup banyak juga. Namun bukan rangkaian lengkapnya.”

“Begitu. Kamu bisa memainkannya?”

“Serius?”

Arthur menatapnya, raut mukanya menampakkan rasa sedikit heran. “Apanya?”

Nesia rasanya ingin tertawa saja. “Serius, kamu berpikir begitu?”

“Oh.” Tawa tersembur, Arthur sadar bahwa Nesia memakai kata-katanya barusan. “Maaf, aku refleks bertanya. Maaf lagi, astaga, tentu saja tidak mungkin kau _tidak_ bisa.”

Nesia tersenyum. “Tentu saja. Memangnya, kaupikir siapa yang akan memamerkan pertunjukkan gamelan, di tanah Inggris ini, dalam rangka Festival Gamelan Internasional nanti malam?”

Arthur balas tersenyum, menurut saja. “Kamu.”

“Benar begitu.”

Arthur tertawa.

Tahun ini, atau tepatnya, bulan ini, September 2017, Indonesia memilih Inggris sebagai negara sasaran dalam rangka pembentangan sayap kesenian gamelan Indonesia. _International Gamelan Festival 2017_ namanya. Poster-poster dan publikasi disebarluaskan. Informasi tersiar di setiap kesempatan. Pertunjukan gamelan ini digelar gratis, hanya saja jumlah kursinya terbatas, sehingga bagi mereka yang berminat harus mendaftarkan diri cepat-cepat.

Begitu Nesia menyampaikan hal itu pada Arthur, pemuda itu memberi usulan tempat.

Cadogan Hall, London.

“Akan sangat cocok.” Arthur mengungkapkan alasannya waktu itu. “Cadogan Hall ini gedung kesenian bergengsi di London. Rumah Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Di bulan September mendatang akan dijadwalkan pertunjukan jaz dan pentas John Mayall pula, jadi, kautahu, kukatakan saja, lebih baik kau pesan tempat sekarang juga.”

Maka dipesanlah tempat di gedung itu.

Arthur terlihat senang sekali saat membaca poster yang diberikan oleh Nesia, saat ia datang berkunjung ke negara kepulauan itu dan menemuinya di Yogyakarta. “Siapa yang mengadakan acara ini?”

Nesia, waktu itu, jelas saja kebingungan. Maksudnya apa? “Uhm, aku …?”

“Dan siapa yang justru merasa bangga dengan acara ini?”

Biasanya, kalau ada dua pertanyaan _siapa_ , apalagi dengan intonasi seperti ini, maka jawaban yang diberikan tidak boleh sama. Itu peraturan tak tertulisnya. Nesia tahu itu, dan itulah yang membuatnya makin kebingungan. “Uh … aku bangga sebenarnya, dan, eh, aku tidak yakin saat mengatakan ini, jujur saja, tapi, hmm, _kamu_?”

“Tentu saja. Aku bangga. Yang mengadakan acaranya siapa, yang bangga siapa.” Seolah tidak memedulikan betapa kepayahannya Nesia; sungguh curang, ia harus terseok-seok mengikuti arus pembicaraan yang supercepat, sementara Arthur terus saja bicara. “Inggris menghelat Festival Gamelan Internasional! Diadakan di London. Cadogan Hall pula! Wow. Ini akan jadi pertunjukan yang _sangat bagus_.”

Nesia mengerjap. Enak sekali bicara. Sangat bagus apany—yah, uhm, maksudnya iya, benar akan jadi pertunjukan yang sangat bagus, tapi, hei, poinnya di sini adalah jelas sekali bukan Arthur yang berhak mengatakan seperti itu.

Tapi saat itu Nesia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Melihat ekspresi Arthur yang senang seperti itu rasanya _jarang_ , entah kenapa, walaupun sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, Arthur termasuk sering juga memasang senyum atau menyemburkan tawa. Tapi setiap kali Arthur melakukan hal itu, Nesia seperti mendapatkan kesan bahwa … bahwa … bahwa ekspresi itu … jarang ada. Dan ia harus menjaganya, atau, barangkali, ia hanya terus saja memandanginya. (Mungkin, mungkin dengan memandang bisa berarti menjaganya juga.)

Sama seperti sekarang.

Arthur tertawa.

Dan Nesia rasanya tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, atau ia bahkan tidak ingin semesta melakukan _apa pun_ pula, biarkan begini saja. Ada Arthur, ada dirinya, mereka mengobrol dan Arthur tertawa. Seolah-olah niatnya datang ke Inggris ini hanyalah untuk menyaksikan tawa itu saja … _oh memangnya bukan?_

“Omong-omong, Festival Gamelan Internasional ini rangkaian acara, kan. Kenapa kamu di sini?”

Nesia menggumam agak lama, ia sempat berpikir apa jangan-jangan Arthur berniat untuk mengusirnya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu sungguhan bermaksud untuk bertanya saja. “Aku sudah sempat datang melihat-lihat persiapannya semalam. Aku akan datang di acara puncaknya saja. Kamu mau lihat? Kalau sekarang …,” ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya, memeriksa jam, “… hmm. Sedang ada acara di SOAS.”

“Ah, acara di SOAS juga bagus. Kusumbangkan orang-orangku untuk _pangrawit_ dan _penggerong_ -nya.”

“Bukannya memang itu penampilan kolaborasi, ya?”

“Iya, memang betul.”

Nesia, dengan senyum, iseng bertanya. “Kamu bisa menembang?”

Kemudian yang terjadi setelah itu adalah keheningan.

Arthur tidak langsung membalas dan justru memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Hei, hei, Nesia sebenarnya iseng saja dan ia tidak berpikir bahwa Arthur _benar-benar bisa_ menembang, tapi … tapi saat seketika tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka, dan suasana yang diam terlalu ganjil untuk bisa disebut jeda biasa saja, gadis itu jadi terkejut sendiri dan berpikir-pikir lagi. Hei, hei, _masa sih_ …?

Siang ini sedang berlangsung salah satu acara dari rangkaian Festival Gamelan Internasional, tepatnya di School of Oriental and African Studies atau SOAS, London. Pertunjukan alunan gending dengan titel “Ayak Ayakan Pamungkas” itu merupakan pentas kolaborasi karena sebagiannya adalah warga Inggris, seperti yang Arthur katakan tadi.

Bisa jadi—hanya bisa jadi saja, bukan apa-apa—bisa jadi Arthur sempat menengok dan menyaksikan latihannya. Rutin. Atau apalah. Arthur sampai tahu istilah _pangrawit_ , sebutan untuk pemain gamelan, atau _penggerong_ , sebutan untuk penyanyi pria. Sekadar mengatakan itu untuk pamer pun tak masalah, dan Nesia sudah cukup salut apabila Arthur mati-matian menghafalkan istilah itu untuk bisa diucapkan di hadapannya, tapi cara Arthur mengucapkannya tadi seperti ia memang sudah mengetahui kosa kata asing itu sejak lama.

“Kamu hadap sana,” titah Arthur tiba-tiba, “biar memunggungiku, agar aku bisa mempraktikkannya tanpa kamu perlu melihatku.”

Tanpa berpikir, Nesia langsung hadap kanan; memunggungi Arthur.

Kemudian lambat laun, ia mendengar suara Arthur, ya, ya, Arthur, dia _menembang_.

 

          … lestaria, Indonesia merdika

          Wasana wos ing pangidung, tarlen among amemuji

          Mugi bangsa Indonesia, sepuh anem jaler estri

          Samya kersa’a manunggal, gumolong geleng ing kapti

 

Kemudian begitu Arthur berhenti menembang, tidak ada suara. Tidak dari Arthur, tidak dari Nesia … apalagi dari Nesia. Begitu Arthur memulainya tadi, gadis itu sudah kehilangan kata-kata, seperti lantai yang dipijaknya kini tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi dirinya masih mengambang di udara; kedua kakinya berdiri di atas bidang datar tak kasat mata.

Sekelilingnya seperti jadi putih tiba-tiba. Lalu hening.

Lalu terdengar tembangan itu.

Seperti tidak ada suara lain yang menginterupsi mereka.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Nesia berbalik badan. Mengangkat kepala.

Arthur memandanginya, ekspresinya seperti tadi, tidak bisa ditebak, dan Nesia juga tidak sanggup menerka-nerka apa yang ada di balik kedua mata berwarna hijau itu. Hijau, hijau, _hijau_ , seperti hijau di padang rumput, seperti hijau di tengah lautan, seperti hijau tumpukan dedaunan di dalam hutan, yang begitu ia injak maka ternyata itu jebakan, membuatnya terperosok ke dalam lubang, dalam, dalam, dalamdalamdalam, tak berdasar.

“Kalau aku jadi kamu,” celetuk Arthur tiba-tiba, memecah suasana, “aku bakal menangis, tapi aku nggak akan mengatakannya, atau setidaknya, aku mungkin nggak akan menunjukkannya.”

Saat Arthur mengatakan hal itu, Nesia baru menyadari bahwa kedua pelupuk matanya basah. Sial, malah Arthur duluan yang menyadarinya. Secepat kilat, meskipun sudah ketahuan, Nesia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengusap kedua matanya. Memalukan sekali.

“Tapi, wow. Wow, kamu.” Nesia mencoba mengembalikan air mukanya kembali ke yang biasa, mengulum senyum, menatap Arthur. “Kamu menembang.”

“Bagaimana menurutmu? Hanya bagian terakhir itu yang aku hafal.”

“Dan bagian terakhir itu yang aku suka. Emosional sekali, aku jadi ingat macam-macam.”

Arthur sepertinya puas dengan penilaian itu, jadi ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah beberapa tipe gamelan di atas panggung, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat saat dirinya melihat latihan pertunjukkan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang Inggris dalam lokakarya karawitan. “Hari ini dimainkan, ‘kan? _Ayak Ayakan Pamungkas_.”

“Iya, betul.”

“Seandainya saja aku di sana, aku ingin mendengarkan bagian terakhir itu.”

Alunan gending itu, yang syair berbahasa Jawanya ditembangkan Arthur, memang berisi doa dan harapan untuk Indonesia. Dan Nesia suka sekali mendengarkannya, hampir setiap hari, pada penutupan siaran karawitan Jawa, di Radio Republik Indonesia Surabaya sejak awal tahun 1950-an. Cukup lama juga ternyata. Kemudian sekarang ada orang luar yang menyanyikannya, bagaimana tidak emosional? Entah apakah Arthur menghayati syair itu atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, Nesia menghayatinya, dan Arthur seolah sedang mendoakan bangsa Indonesia, _mendoakannya_ , melalui syair itu.

Terjemahannya kira-kira seperti ini. Semoga lestari, Indonesia merdeka. Dan di akhir nyanyian ini, kami tak lain hanya memuji: Semoga bangsa Indonesia, tua maupun muda, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua bersatu. Manunggal dalam hati ….

Mungkin ia tidak perlu meragukan Arthur. Arthur adalah Arthur, jelas Arthur tahu maknanya, dan Arthur pastilah mendoakannya benar-benar. Dengan hanya memercayai hal itu, entah kenapa Nesia merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat ia melihat Arthur tersenyum atau tertawa, mungkin inilah arti perasaan itu, rasa ingin menjaga dan rasa ingin terus, terus, terus dan terus ada juga; bersama-sama.

Nesia tidak langsung membalas, ia menatap Arthur terlebih dahulu, menunggu sampai Arthur memandangnya balik. Saat momen itu terjadi, barulah si gadis menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. “Aku sudah mendengarnya.”

Manunggal dalam hati.

Semoga ini berlaku untuk kita juga, ya, Arthur.

Arthur balas tersenyum, seperti tahu apa yang Nesia sampaikan melalui mata, kalimat yang tadi hanya dibatinkan gadis itu dalam hati. Tapi ini Arthur, dan Arthur bukanlah _seperti tahu_ , namun ia _benar_ _tahu_. “Iya, aku juga.”

Aku juga berharap demikian.


End file.
